The United States Postal Service (USPS) is an independent government agency that provides mail delivery and other services to the public. The USPS is widely recognized as a safe and reliable means for sending and receiving mail and other items. With the advent and steady growth of electronic mail and electronic commerce, the physical mail stream will increasingly be utilized for sending and receiving packages and other items. In the context of item delivery, a delivery system operator or an item sender may desire, for example, to calculate a delivery date for an item.
Therefore, the need to efficiently calculate a delivery date for an item has become a common need for the United States Postal Service and other organizations. More specifically, efficiently calculating a delivery date using a postcode database has become a critical service for many delivery system operators. This is because in an increasingly competitive environment, meeting and exceeding the expectations of those who receive a service is essential for a service provider.